


Emotions

by DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are fucking terrifying. They’re messy, they hurt his chest hurt to where he felt his lungs were going to collapse, they made him do things that he just did not want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

Emotions are fucking terrifying. They're messy, they hurt his chest hurt to where he felt his lungs were going to collapse, they made him do things that he just did not want to do. Emotions weren't safe. They always fucking follow you because by the love of God, that's all that one is. 

And that's shitty. It was the highest form of punishment. There was nothing he wouldn't give to not give a fuck, to be fucking emotionless. He would sell his soul, his kidney, his metaphorical first born. He wanted to be blank.

But instead, because whatever diety that fucking had the nerve to create him obviously hates the fuck out of him, his head is always swirling with emotions and thoughts and wishes and hopes and feelings and utter stupidity. 

He was beyond capable of feeling more than anger, despite what everybody thought. That was just the one accepted in his family without question and he tried his damnedest to avoid questions. He generally wasn't a happy person though, that emotion tended to elude him. He loves the chances he gets with that elusive bastard though. He loved being happy, but that just wasn't in his cards. At least it wasn't before Ian fuckin' Gallagher walked through his door swinging a tire iron like he owned the god damn place. 

After a while with his Gallagher he was happy. The happiest he'd ever been. Not that he'd show anyone that, but he was finally able to experience that high rush of emotion he'd wanted for forever. He felt the heat come to his face and the shivers down his spine and the nervous elation in his stomach when Ian fuckin' Gallagher was around and he found his happiness. He was satisfied with the way things were. He was elated. 

Ian wanted more. Ian wanted more than he could give. He had given Ian all he could, he had, really. It wasn't good enough though. Not for Ian. He knew Mickey more than anyone in the world, and hadn't figured out that Mickey would give the world for Ian fuckin' Gallagher.

His happiness walked out the door, and maybe that's the way things were supposed to be.

Mickey never thought that he had deserved it anyways.


End file.
